The Cherished and the Unspeakable
by LordSkyjacker
Summary: After joining the Ghost Crew, all that Ezra has left from his years on the streets are memories. There are both good and bad, but then there are also those really random ones he occasionly dreams about.
1. 1 That One Possibly Drunk Guy

**So, first fanfic. I wanted to kinda mess around with the idea of a young Ezra seeing the crew members while he was younger, but maybe still not realizing it even now that he was living with them (eh I'll figure out where this is going as I go). Also, I have just gone through and edited the chapters I have, and please enjoyed the improved work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels, so yeah.**

* * *

Ezra bit his bottom lip, smirking as Hera gave Kanan the look, hands on her hips.

"If I am in trouble for trying, why is it that I'm the one in charge of cooking?" At this, she huffed and looked around the mess that was the kitchen. The outcome of the evening sat on the counter, a pot of over cooked stew next to something resembling bread. The acrid smell of smoke hung in the air.

"I had to get a mission briefing, and besides, I know you can cook. You've done it before!"

"Well, I did get a little distracted," Kanan said, giving Ezra a side glance. He met his master's humor filled eyes and barely contained a laugh. Hera just raised an eyebrow.

"So it's your fault?"

"Nope, not my fault," Ezra told her, not even trying to hide his grin.

"Just get out," Hera sighed, shooing the two away. They shared an evil smile before parting ways.

They are _so_ a couple, Ezra thought as he walked back to his room. His mood sobered slightly as he remembered the only other couple in his life. His parents. He then thought back to those years without them.

He had many memories from that time, both good and bad. Ones he cherished, others he wouldn't speak to a soul about. And then those really random ones he would occasionally dream about. His one from the night before immediately came to mind.

* * *

The young boy rubbed his eyes. Ezra was tired, but even more so than that, he was hungry. Starving. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Upon seeing the market begin to close down, his lips parted in a small smile. This was his chance. With their attention on packing up, Ezra could usually slip past the vendors and snag some food.

He sneaked under a tent, steps careful and silent. The vendor owner whistled merrily to himself while Ezra stuffed a few purple jogans into his backpack. His eyebrows scrunched up when he found only two would fit. He was going to need a bigger one.

"Hey, you there! Get out of here!"

 _Blast._ Ezra gave a half smile towards the owner before dashing out onto the street. He turned down a dark alleyway and skidded to a stop. He pulled one of his prizes out of the bag, taking tentative bites. Wow, it was good. He took care not to waste any as he finished it, sitting in silence. The city around him darkened as the sun set.

He licked his fingers clean, savory the sticky sweetness. With a full tummy, Ezra was beginning to feel sleepy. He walked further down the alley, then shoved his bag through a crevice within the crumbling brick. He crawled in after, trying to get comfortable in the small space.

As Ezra had soon discovered, as a homeless child, he has to live day by day. He was still a little hopeful for the future, maybe he would make it off the streets, get a job. Maybe. His hope was fading away with every day on the streets.

Drifting off into sleep, he silently wished for his parents to hold him close, make everything magically better. A single tear ran down his check.

Ezra woke to the sound of a yowl. He jumped up, scaring the loth-cats fighting in the alleyway beside him. He was _not_ going to get attacked this early in the day. Running out to the street, he dodged the couple pedestrians walking through the streets.

Finding an old building to lean against, Ezra ate his other jogan. He raised his head, the early morning light a soft glow through the city. People occasionally glanced his way, but most didn't even notice the boy.

He looked warily at a skinny man stumbling along the street, smelling faintly of alcohol. He wore a short brown cloak that frayed at the edges, brown boots, and gray pants. His hood was up, so Ezra couldn't see his face. As he walked past, something in his gut urged Ezra to follow the man.

Having nothing to lose, Ezra pushed himself up, walking towards the road. He knew to trust his instincts, they have helped him get food and escape trouble before. There was even one time he found someone willing to give him money for pantsing someone. Long story.

A dull crash, then a yell, rang out from his left. Ezra froze and turned his head that way. Someone was holding his hands out in front of his face as he crouched in front of a couple troopers. Probably forgot to pay his taxes on time. He looked back towards the man, only to realize he wasn't there. He had run over to try to help the cowering Rodian. Seeing this, Ezra dashed over to the vendor he was selling from and grabbed a couple of meilooruns.

Stuffing them into his pack, he started to run off, but stopped when he felt another tug. Ezra turned around to see the man punched in the gut by the trooper.

Wincing at the sight, the boy took a step backwards, promptly tripping over a nearby crate. Yeah, not good. A trooper turned his way, glancing over him and his stuffed backpack, seeming to realize what he was doing. Really not good.

When he began to walk closer, Ezra stood up slowly. With a sigh, he bolted past the trooper to the man, who had been taking advantage of the distraction by backing away from the other troopers. He grabed his hand, dragging him with him.

"Stop!" the trooper yelled, but as always, they didn't stop.

How does the Empire expect to catch anyone when all the troopers ever do is yell stop and miss when firing a blaster? Ezra gave a small smirk as he and the man were able to dash safely into an alley. He put his finger to his lips to show they should stay silent, then peeked his small head around the corner. The trooper was walking back the other way.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ezra sat down to inspect the condition of the fruit he grabbed. He let out a moan. They had fallen out while they were running. Glancing up at the man, Ezra said "You owe me those."

"Hey kid, what you did back there saved me from being arrested, so uh, thanks," the man answered. Reaching into his cloak, the man grabbed something, and tossed it down to the kid.

"You look like you need it," was all he said. Ezra caught the credits with a small gasp, eyes widening.

"N-never mind, you don't owe me," Ezra stuttered, a smile growing on his face. The man let out a chuckle, laughter flitting across his teal eyes. It didn't last long though all humor fading from his face with a sharp inhale.

"You're a," the man started with a frown, before closing his mouth and bitting his top lip. "Nothing, nothing."

"Hey, leaving so soon?" Ezra asked, the man shaking his head and walking back to the road. He glanced back at the boy, then turned back around and started jogging down the street.

Huh. Strange guy. At least Ezra was able to make some money though. No matter what else comes from today, at least there was that.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I already have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, and this plot as a whole, but I would love any suggestions you guys have.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sky**


	2. 2 A Needy Loth-kit

**Yeah, it's pretty easy to guess who that was. I'd feel bad not confirming who it was, so yep, it's Kanan. Now my goal for each chapter is to include a member of the Ghost, in some way, even if it isn't in person, like Kanan. I'll confirm who was in each chapter at some point, so if you're somehow not sure you'll see it somewhere.**

 **Also, just to note, even though everyone is at least around the correct ages they would be at the time of the chapter, that doesn't mean the chapters will be in chronological order. If any of you watched Clone Wars cartoons, it will be like that that, at least with the jumping around in time between episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly I own nothing, even the house I sleep in is my parents'.**

* * *

Ezra walked down the street with a grin on his face and a hop in his step. Today was going to be a good day. Yep. Probably shouldn't start the day with too high of hopes, but whatever. Today was going to be good.

He had a good night of sleep, and even a good dream. What a shocker, right?!

 _He was sneaking through a field of grain, trying to avoid being spotted._

 _Suddenly, arms circled around him, trapping him and picking him up._

 _"Dad!" Ezra shrieked, wiggling around._

 _Ezra's dad picked him up higher and whispered in his ear._

 _"When you think we are gone, we will always find you. You will never be alone for long," his dad said with a smile, letting him drop to the ground._

 _"Hey, boys, are you going to come eat some cookies, or do I get them all to myself?" Ezra's mom called._

 _Ezra gasped in mock horror that she would even consider eating them all herself._

 _"You can eat dad's, but leave some for me!" Ezra yelled, running over._

 _"Hey, that is not you're call," his dad protested, trying to beat Ezra to the cookies._

 _Ezra won, and grabbing a couple cookies, sat down next to his mom. He watched the sun set, his belly warm and his thoughts cheerful._

Ezra sighed, his eyes to the sky and his smile growing faint. The irony in his dads words. Maybe not his best dream, but certainly better than most. At least he woke up happy.

As hard as it was accepting that they are dead, Ezra didn't think he could believe that they may still be alive. They would have fought their way back to him by now. He'd have a home. He'd be loved.

He couldn't allow himself to have that kind of hope because he couldn't take it if it was crushed.

Ezra was jerked from his thoughts when he heard something somewhat resembling a meow from behind him.

Taking two steps backwards, he peered around the corner of the building. There, curled tightly in front of a wall, sat a tiny loth-kit.

Ezra turned around and started walking away. He made it to the next building before he stopped. He couldn't leave the kit to fend for itself like he had to do. He just couldn't.

Looking back over at the loth-kit, he sighed. It always seemed like things such as this always happened to him.

* * *

Ezra is, once again, looking in awe at all the shelves of food for pets. Just pets. It is insane what he can find in the wealthier areas of Lothal.

This was his second trip to this area, and yet he still couldn't believe what the shops up here were full of. One just for jewerly? A store filled with only shirts? Crazy.

Ezra has been caring for Ash for a couple of weeks now. She got her name from her ashy gray-brown color. Though he supposed he could of named her Trouble, for how much she gave him.

Usually, Ezra is able to blend into crowds, keep from drawing attention to himself, but that's a little impossible when you're being followed by a needy tooka.

Last time he came to the pet store, he had a little tag-along. Uninvited, of course. The loth-kit followed him up from his communications tower. How was he supposed to know that she would get the idea to _jump out_ of a broken window?

Today though, he made sure to lock Ash up in a room with no windows at all. He just has to shoplift a couple cans of loth-kit food, then take a box or so nutrient bars to store up in his tower from an unsuspecting vendor.

Stealing from vendors is a piece of cake. Usually. But shoplifting is a great deal harder. And because he knows how bad the consequences if he is caught will be, it is _terrifying_.

To make sure he doesn't seem suspicious, Ezra still takes up one can to the register to pay, while a weeks supply is stuffed in his backpack.

As he approached the register, he heard a radio playing music on the back counter. When the person in front of him went up to check out, an imperial broadcast came on. Ezra scrunched his eyebrows, leaning closer to try to hear what crap they were spewing today.

 _"News from your Galactic Empire; Lasan has fallen. It is only a matter of time before the lasat insurgents are rounded up, and we can once again establish peace. That is all for today, and remember, long live the Empire."_

As the radio began to once again play music, Ezra glanced down, silently praying for any of the lasats that haven't been captured by the Empire yet.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to come up and pay?"

Ezra looked up at the women behind the register and sheepishly smiled as he stepped towards her.

"This is all? Seriously?" Ezra heard the women mutter to herself, obviously not happy with him.

Grabbing the bag with his can, Ezra walked out the door, then looked around for his speeder. He ran up to it and got on.

Ezra speeded off to the poorer parts of the city. Parking and jumping out, he quietly walked up to a vendor owner who was sitting at the front of his tent.

Before he could see him, Ezra ducked into the back and grabbed a small crate of nutrient bars.

Also seeing an energy slingshot, he snatched it and stuffed it a pocket. Weapons are always useful.

Out and back in his speeder before the owner even cast a glance his way, Ezra took off for his tower, hoping Ash stayed out of trouble while he was gone.

Pulling up to it, Ezra got out and started to pull the crate inside, then up the stairs. There were a lot of them.

He'd take the elevator, but after experiencing a power outage, Ezra didn't want to take a chance of being stuck in the elevator if that happened again.

Finally reaching the top, Ezra pushed the crate into the corner, and went into his bedroom, or at least the room he sleeps in. Ash was probably sleeping, dreaming of getting back at him for being locked away.

Looking around his room, Ezra didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly, he heard a yowl, and something fell on his head.

"Ahhhh!" Ezra yelled, trying to pry Ash off his head.

She grunted and jumped to the floor. Looking up, Ezra realized she had jumped on his head from the shelf above the door. _Crazy cat,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Nice job, you managed to get payback. Now here's your food." He opened a can of food and bent down, placing it on the floor.

Ash walked over and rubbed against his hand, purring, before she began to dig in to the canned mystery meat. He was gonna call it that until he could figure out how to pronounce it.

 _I'm glad you have a good home,_ Ezra thought as he laid down next to Ash to pet her while she ate.

* * *

Ezra doesn't know when he first realized what he had to do, but looking at her now, he realized he did the right thing.

When Ash first started to go outside, he wasn't very comfortable, and always wanted her in for storms and at night.

But once she started to meet other loth-cats, he knew he had to let her go.

As she walked closer to him, she was followed by a reddish brown male loth-cat, and sitting down in front of him, she let out a loud meow to show she's hungry.

Smiling, Ezra bent down and gave Ash and her friend a treat, before stepping back and watching as they disappeared back into the long grass, the moment bittersweet.

* * *

 **If you didn't catch it, this chapter included Zeb, though he was only mentioned, since this chapter is mostly focused on Ash.**

 **Ash was actually inspired by a bird named Jace, that I rehibilitated and released. Many things that Ash did in the story were done first by Jace. Except her story has a happier ending.**

 **While Jace was settling well back into the outdoors, with a Cardinal friend, and was almost a full grown Grackle (type of bird). But a few nights ago, he was attacked by something, started to bleed internally, and died the next morning. This chapter is a bit like a memorial to him.**

 **Please comment or review, I love to hear your feedback.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Sky**


	3. 3 Teenagers are Annoying

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I have swim practice every day and meets on Tuesday. Yep, yay for me. Anyways, having a bit of writers block on this thing, so we'll see how the next couple chapters go.**

 **Diclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Ezra perked up from his lunch when he saw someone putting a missing person paper on a building.

It was a teenager with long brown hair that had light blue tips, which was up in a ponytail. She stepped back and started walking down the street again.

Ezra smirked and ran up to her.

"Ya looking for someone, miss?" Ezra politely asked, knowing that he could get a couple of credits for helping her look, and a whole lot for finding the person.

"Yeah, my younger sister. She has shoulder length brown hair, and is probably around your age. If you by chance see her, try to find me, please," the girl told Ezra, showing him the paper.

Ezra's eyes widened when he saw the the reward was 15,000 credits. That is enough to make him rich!

"What's your name?" Ezra asked.

"Nira, yours?"

"Name's Ezra. I can help you look and place flyers, but I would want a bit of a, well, payment."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said, annoyed, and handed Ezra a couple credits.

Smiling sweetly when handed a stack of papers, he walked along the street with Nira for a couple of hours, placing flyers on building and poles across the street from hers.

By then, Ezra thinks at least one flyer has been put on every main street in Capital City.

"Alright, I'm done for today, do you know a place I could stay for tonight? A hotel, or something like that?" she asked.

"Well, there are the extremely expensive imperial hotels. Often around two fifty credits a night, I hear," Nira paling when he said that, "and then there are also the cheaper hotels, but they are gang run, and for a pretty lady such as yourself, I think that may be a slight problem."

Now very pale, Nira asked, "Is there any chance I could stay with you? I'll pay you nicely. But do know that if you try ANYTHING, anything at all, I have professional hand to hand combat training, and you will have a very hard time getting out of bed tomorrow."

Ezra raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

"Alright, but just know that my place isn't very traditional, and there is only one bed, so you will have to sleep on a chair."

"Fine by me, as long as I don't have to pay too much, and there's no way I taking a chance of having to sleep with someone against my will," she said firmly. "I don't want to sleep with someone else, period."

Ezra smirked. "Your loss."

She looked him over, then said, "Well, to be honest, its not like I am losing much."

Scowling, Ezra sighed. "Fine, lets just get to my place."

"Really? An old communications tower?"

"Yes," Ezra told the girl, his nose flaring slightly. "Now, are you going to come up there with me, or just stand there staring at it?" Ezra said, eyeing an approaching thunderstorm.

"Yeah, yeah, coming," Nira grumbled, following the boy.

As he was walking to the stairs, Nira cleared her throat, and held up her bags, gesturing towards the elevator.

Even though his instincts told him not to, Ezra sighed and followed her, fairly certain that she would go up it with or without him.

As soon as they walked into the elevator, and the door began to close, Ezra winced as he was hit with a headache. His hands began to shake when the door shut. Yikes.

The elevator began to go up the tower smoothly, and Ezra almost wondered what why he was feeling so anxious. Almost.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the elevator stopped.

"Dammit," Ezra cursed, while Nira got a look on her face that said, _oh no, what the heck did I get myself into?_

"It's only a power outage. The tower gets them occasionally," Ezra explained as he turned on a flashlight.

"Ok, how long do they usually last?"

Rubbing the back of his neck and wincing, Ezra replied, "Well, some last a few minutes, but others, ummmm, a couple, uhh, days..."

"DAYS! I DON'T HAVE A COUPLE DAYS! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ezra winced at the volume of her voice.

"What are we supposed to do? I mean, you have to have been in this position before, right? WHAT DO WE DO?" she asked, pretty scared.

"Last time this happened, I waited it out. It was only a few hours," he said, trying to calm her.

Then she gave him a small smirk, but no humor reached her eyes.

"You do realize that I'm not going to pay you for a night in an elevator?"

Ezra's bit his lip. "Now I do."

Rolling her eyes, Nira shook her head. She then inhaled sharply, looking straight up.

"What is it?" Ezra asked, glancing up too.

"The hatch! We can climb out of it," she said with a smile across her face, disappeared slightly as she turned to him.

"Which one of us is going up first?"

"Well me, of course, I could get up on your shoulders easily, then get into the hatch. Then you can, uh, oh..." Ezra trailed off, realizing he couldn't pull her up.

"Now that you realized our dilemma, which one of us is going first?"

Taping his chin, Ezra thought about it.

"What if only I went up, then-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. No way," she cut him off. "I am not being left alone in an elevator for who knows how long, when you could just dump me and leave me to die. Nope, we are staying together."

Ezra groaned, racking his mind for something they could do.

"Well, since I can't hold you on my shoulders for long, what about I go up on your shoulders, open the hatch, then you go on mine and pull my up after?" Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that works. What do we do once we get up there?" Nira asked.

"Uhh, wing it?"

Groaning, Nira sighed. "Whatever. We have nothing else to do."

Bending down, she let Ezra go up on her shoulders.

"Jump up there without me, and I will find a way to end you."

Ezra laughed nervously as he unlatched the hatch, swinging it wide open, before jumping down.

"Good Ezra, now you get a treat," Nira said with a smirk.

"I'm not a tooka," Ezra grumbled. Looking up at her, he asked, "what's the treat?"

"Lifting me up."

"Of course it is," he said, his face falling.

He bent down and Nira climbed onto his back with a laugh, wobbling a bit as Ezra grunted his way into a standing position. Pulling herself up, she waited for Ezra to stick the flashlight in his mouth, then grabbed his outstretched arms and hauled him up.

When they were both above the elevator, Ezra pointed the flashlight around for an exit.

"Ok, so I think we should try to climb the cables up to one of the elevator door, then open it and get out," Nira suggested.

"How are we supposed to open the door?"

At that, Nira groaned.

"I say we climb the cables like you said, then find a vent to get in through," Ezra told her.

Nira nods, then they both begin to climb up. The cables wobble a bit, but still held.

After about twenty feet, Ezra looses his footing, and lets out a shout.

"What's wrong!" Nira yells, trying to glance down.

"I'm hanging twenty feet up by one hand, that's whats wrong!" Ezra yelled, trying to get a grasp with his other hand on the waving cables.

 _"BOOM!"_

Nira shrieked and gripped the cables tighter as the tower shook from the insanly loud boom that was probably thunder. Maybe? It was so _loud_.

"Ezra? Ezra!? EZRA!"

The boy could only groan as he curled tighter at the bottom of the elevator, vision quickly fading as he tried, without luck, to stay awake.

* * *

His head hurt. ALOT. And his back. And everything else.

Ezra tried to open his eyes, and groaned. His met with light brown, clearly worried, ones. As his eyes focused, he realized he was in his tower, on his bed, with a wet towel on his head. Oh, and also there was girl right in front on him.

"How did I get up here?" Ezra asked, ignoring his pain and trying to sit up.

"Whoa there, buddy. Don't try to get up," Nira said, pushing him back down.

"Ok, ok," Ezra sighed. "Wasn't I at the bottom of the elevator shaft?"

"Yeah, you were, so you better give me a bit of thanks for dragging your sorry butt up here."

Ezra raised his eyebrows, then winced because that hurt his head.

"How did you get me up here exactly?"

"When I realized you fell, I climbed my way back down to you, and tried to wake you, but when you wouldn't wake up, I realized I would have to carry you up. Since I think it would be easiest to carry you once I was sure where I was going, I climbed up to the vents, and after a bit of trail and error, found my way here. I grabbed your backpack and some blankets, and used those to make a makeshift sling."

"Wow, you cared enough to not leave me," Ezra said, with a look of total shock on his face.

"You remind me a bit of my sister. Also you are extremely light, you need to eat more," she told him, making him laugh.

"Have you ever tried a nutri-bar or nutri-paste? When your diet consists manly of that and the few friuts you can get your hands on, you don't eat much," he said, smiling sadly.

"Seriously? It can't be that bad," she said, following Ezra's smirk and pointed finger. Nira grabbed one of the bars, opened it, and took a bite.

Wincing, she tried to say, "Yep, delicious," but ended up coughing and struggling to swallow the bite she did take. After finally swallowing it, she said, "I think I see what you mean."

"Mmhhhmmm."

"Fine, you were right. Now, I think I should check you for a concussion," she said, walking over.

"No, no, you don't have to, I'm totally fine," Ezra said quickly not wanting to burden her anymore.

"If by totally fine you mean laying in a bed after falling twenty feet, then yeah, you are the exact definition of it."

Ezra sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win that argument. He let Nira check his eyes, then sighed when she winced.

"Yep, you have a concussion. You should get some rest, it's the middle of the night," she told him, and Ezra looked out the window.

"Wait, first tell me how long I was out," he said.

"I'm not sure exactly, but maybe around three hours," Nira told him, and Ezra paled slightly, but didn't show it too much.

"Wait, but aren't you supposed to stay awake when you have a concussion?" Ezra asked, trying to put his slight medical knowledge to use.

"Ezra, that is a myth. And stop stalling, it's not like I'm going to rob you while you're asleep."

"Fine," Ezra sighed, closing his eyes. As annoying as she was, the banter was kinda fun.

* * *

Ezra yawned, and opened his eyes. Quietly, he looked around, until he saw Nira fast asleep on a chair. Seeing that it was morning, Ezra started to drag his sore body out of bed for breakfast.

Grabbing some nutri-paste, and a piece of fruit to wash out the taste, Ezra ate at his small table, waiting for Nira to wake up. After an hour or so of sitting there, Ezra heard a groan, and saw Nira open her eyes and stretch.

She looked at the bed, then realizing he wasn't in it, began to slightly panic, until she saw him waving at her from the table.

"Darn, you little turd, you had me worried for a sec," she said, shaking her head and walking over.

"So, you want to try to choke down a nutri-bar, or are you going to leave and go out for breakfast?"

Looking like she was going to puke, Nira said, "Sorry buddy, no way I'm going to try to eat that. I'll drive to the city, get something there, then leave to go search for my sis in the next system."

"Wait, how are you getting off world?" Ezra asked, knowing that it was really expensive to travel that way.

"Well, me and my dad are going to meet up at this one landing platform, since that is where our shuttle is."

"Alright, but can I go with you to the city, then say bye there?" Ezra asked, sad that the only person that has been caring for him has to leave so soon.

Smiling, Nira said, "Okay."

They had started to ride away from the tower in the speeder bikes. They were so close to the city when it happened.

Ezra heard Nira shriek, and he turned to see that someone had jumped on her speeder. He must have been waiting in the tall grass for somone to come by. He took out a knife, and whispered something in Nira's ear. She straightened out her speeder, and kept driving.

"Nira!" Ezra yelled, trying to keep up with her.

"So, if it isn't that tower hermit," the man laughed, moving the knife closer to Nira's throat. He had long, brown hair, and lots of bruises around his jawline.

"Leave her alone," Ezra said, trying to meet Nira's eyes.

"Well, how about we make a deal. I get your tower, and your speeders, and this pretty little lady gets to live. How does that sound?"

'Yes, yes, I'll do it, I'll do it," Ezra said quickly.

The gaunt man whispered again in Nira's ear, then she slowed them to a stop.

"Now, neither of you are to try anything, because while I may be alone, I also may not be," he said, his smile slightly crazy.

Ezra narrowed his eyes. Something told him that he was all alone, and Ezra knew to listen to it.

Ezra looked at Nira, and gave a quick nod, telling her that she could try something. Nira bit her lip and looked down, then back at him. In a flash, the knife was gone from her throat and clattering on the ground, and they were both rolling on the ground away from the speeder.

The man's was gaping, was Ezra was shocked too. As he began walking slowly back into the grass, Nita turned to go back to her bike. Big mistake. The man put his hand in his jacket, and something shiny was thrown her way.

"NIRA!" The boy screamed when she dropped to her knees. The man laughed, sprinting to the speeder and riding off. Ezra barely noticed.

He ran over to her, checking out the wound. It looked to be a fairly small blade, but there was still a knife lodged in her back.

"Ouch."

Ezra's eyes shot to her face. "You think?"

"Don't worry, we can probably make it to help." Ezra glanced at the blood slowly pooling under her. Great. Just great. He looked to his speeder.

"What you're gonna do is take my speeder, ride to the city, and I'm gonna walk there to get another one, just kinda hoping you make it." His eyes were probably more full of fear than hers. He should probably try to stabilize the knife. That's what you do, right? He was not qualified for this at all. At least Nira seemed relatively calm.

"Okay, um, see you around kid. And thank you." She sent him a small smile. "I'll be fine."

With that, she sped off, kicking up dust in her wake. Ezra blinked away the tears in his eyes. There's no way she'd make it.

* * *

 **Hey y'all, so if** **there are a lot of typos, while I try to catch them all, it is because I am using my smartphone to type this. Yes, not the best idea, but since I have little time each day in front of my computer, and I take my phone literally everywhere I go, I might as well just use my phone. And to be honest, I'm not very fast when using a computer keyboard.**

 **So before you bother me with all your typo flames because you can't find anything else to flame me for (sarcasm, amirite?), just remember that I used my damn phone to type this.**

 **Please leave a comment or suggestion, I read each and every one of them!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Skygal ;D (sorry, I had to go by that at least once)**


End file.
